Light source can be used in various fields. Laser is one of the light sources been used in different industries. Lasers are distinguished from other light sources by their coherence. Spatial coherence is typically expressed through the output being a small beam, which is diffraction-limited. Laser beams can be focused to very tiny spots, achieving a very high irradiance, or they can have very low divergence in order to concentrate their power at a great distance.